I'm Trying Hard To Be A Gentleman
by JxTina
Summary: Martinis and pancakes - Roman knows how to turn on the charm. RomanReigns/OC RATED M FOR A REASON (Prequel to Homecoming)


After last week, I was debating whether I did have another story in me. And the more I thought about it, I quite liked the nameless OC from that one-shot. So I've given her a name and a bit of context to certain references to breakfast foods. Unfortunately, I don't have time to write a full on multi-chapter story, but what I can do is provide you with some snapshots of their lives together.

So this takes place after Wrestlemania last year - it's not wrestling focused in the slightest, but I wanted to provide a bit of context. And whilst I'm fully aware that they do have real names, we're going by stage names instead.

I would also like to say that I also drew inspiration from Paulo Nutini's, Scream (Funk My Life Up)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my mind

**WARNING:** Language, smut, the usual

Enjoy x

* * *

She gets me silly, she's like a trick on me  
Hell, I don't even know her name but yet she sticks to me  
And in the climax she would scream with me  
Yeah, she sticks to me  
She gets me funny, she doesn't want none of my money  
So I pour it over her like gasoline  
Light a match and then I'm back in my teens  
Me and super girl smoking my green  
_Paulo Nutini, Scream (Funk My Life Up)_

I rest my hands on the bar, drumming my fingers as I wait for the barman to approach. He raises an eyebrow in question and I raise three fingers.

"Beer."

He nods and turns away. I cast a glance over my shoulder and watch as Seth not so subtly checks out the fifth girl to walk past him. It's no coincidence that we've ended up in the booth that just happens to be on the path to the ladies restroom. Seth has positioned himself in prime position, edge of the booth, a clear view of those heading our way, ready and waiting to strike.

Three bottles clink as the barman places them in front of me and I shove a three notes his way. I can at least be thankful that our watering hole for the night is a cheap one. I head back and slide into the booth opposite Seth.

I don't know why I agreed to this. The second I walked into the hotel room, all I wanted to do was face-plant on the bed and never leave. Somehow I was tricked into leaving and buying the first round. I blame it on sleep-deprivation, something I'm not going to be able to resolve tonight considering Seth is pulling out his wallet.

"Shots?"

Before either me or Dean can answer, he's up and away. I lean back and close my eyes for a second, until Dean mutters.

"Fresh game."

I open one eye and he nods towards the door. I turn and watch one girl hold the door open for a friend, who sticks in the shadows for a second. My eyes flick towards the bar and I can already see Seth mentally rub his hands together in glee.

Her friend comes into view and I can't help but drink in the view. She wears heels, accentuating her calve muscles to perfection as she walks towards the bar, each foot planted with intention and poise. At the knee, the rest is left to my imagination as her smooth legs disappear under a grey pencil skirt that looks like it was spray-painted on. For the first time in my life, I wish I worked in an office. She undoes her blazer button, revealing how the skirt cinches in at her waist and leaving my mouth dry.

Her friend pauses at the bar and leans over to place an order, whilst she slowly turns to pick out a spot to sit. At the back, the skirt splits giving me a quick glimpse of the back of her knees, the tips of her thighs, before my eyes are drawn to the curve of her ass.

The friend hands her a shot, which is tossed back quickly before I hear call out for another. She slides the blazer off her shoulders to reveal a black silk vest, the material loose around her chest, giving no clues as to what's hidden beneath. But as she reaches into her purse for cash, one strap falls from her shoulder and a bright pink bra strap winks at me.

I'm too engrossed to notice Seth until the last second. As they knock back their second shots, he sidles into view, offering our shots for thirds. The two girls eye him cautiously, before graciously accepting. They turn back to bar and Seth looks over at us and winks. He leans towards the friend and whispers something. Both turn their heads towards us and my eyes meet hers for a brief second before she looks away.

I reach self-consciously for my beer and take a long swig.

"Are you blushing?" Dean drawls beside me.

I shoot him a warning look, muttering "fuck off" as Seth reappears opposite me. I glance around and notice the girls are still at the bar, waiting as the barman shows off with a cocktail shaker. Seth taps the table and I turn my attention back to him.

"Here," he hands me the shot and I don't miss a beat, downing it and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You gave up pretty quick," I nod my head towards the bar. "Or did you just miss us?"

Seth scowls. Things obviously didn't go to plan. "I'm respecting their right to have a quiet after-work drink."

"You got shut down more like," Dean grins.

"It's a drink, no strings attached."

"You can't go round offering drinks this way and that. Girls just gonna take the drink and get the fuck out. You gotta get in there with a line first." Dean, self-proclaimed ladies man, leans forwards, ready to impart all his knowledge on a tense-looking Seth.

"I got lines," he mutters into his beer.

I cast a quick glance over my shoulder and see the two girls have settled in at the bar rather than a booth. She's perched on a barstool, blazer slung across her lap as she clinks her martini against her friend's hurricane glass. The liquid inside is clear and I'm distracted by the thought of kissing her lips and tasting vodka or gin.

The friend is whispering something in her ear and a second later I'm like a fucking deer caught in the headlights – her eyes lock with mine and it's a good couple of seconds before I realise I'm staring and look away.

"Man, I think Reigns is the one who needs the advice," Seth almost cackles. I snarl back at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"I know you're not one for the words, but staring ain't gonna get you anywhere. I hear that comes off as creepy," Dean chimes in.

"True, but you're forgetting one thing," Seth is thoroughly enjoying this, the attention fully off his lame-ass attempt. "Reigns' got that smouldering look down to a tee."

"You have a point, my friend."

"And the ladies, they love that smouldering look."

"I hear it's a winner."

"And you gotta team it with the snarl." Seth bares his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"Nice, more with the eyes though. It's all in the eyes."

"Hilarious. You're just a regular fucking double-act," I grimace.

"Ah, the grimace. Another classic," Seth nods wisely and I clench my fist around the beer bottle.

"And for the finale, the flex." Dean rounds his shoulders, his hoodie tightening around his biceps as Seth laughs loudly.

"Fuck you. Both of you." I take a final swig and spin my bottle across the table at Seth. He catches it before it falls to the floor. "You better hope your reflexes are as good tomorrow," I warn.

"Whatever, man." Seth finishes his beer and drums his fingers on the table. "Another?"

"Not if you're gonna keep this up."

"Take a fucking joke."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Now, now, boys." Dean places his hand on my arm. "Move, I'll get these."

"Nah, consider it your lucky day." I slide out of the booth and stalk towards the bar again.

The place is starting to fill up and the barman nods to acknowledge my presence. Even so, it looks like I'm in for a wait, so I lean forward and rest my forearms on the bar. To my right, the two girls are deep in conversation, their glasses half-empty on the bar. She has her back to me and I take the opportunity to watch as she scoops her hair off the back of her neck before letting it drop back down.

I look away, not wanting to be caught in the act for a third time. I pat down my jeans pocket, locate my phone and pull it out for something to do.

"Don't look, but he standing behind you."

"Who?"

"The big one."

"Really narrowing that down, Shiv."

"The really big one."

I smirk at the bar and pocket my phone, the conversation next to me far more interesting.

"I know I said don't look, but you really should, Lex. I mean, seriously."

I chance a look to the right and catch Shiv's eye. Her face reddens as she looks away.

"What?" Lex reaches for her glass and picks out cocktail stick, three olives still in place. Definitely vodka then.

She glances over her shoulder briefly and then her back straightens as she turns fully towards me. She raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Eavesdropping is kind of rude, don't you think?" Her face is completely emotionless, but her eyes, deep brown orbs that just suck me in, are full of something else. "Least your little friend had something to say for himself."

"I don't think he'd appreciate being called little," I grin.

"Wow, he speaks." She raises the cocktail stick to her lips and I'm treated to a flash of teeth as she pulls one olive free.

"Hey man, same again?" The barman is finally free at the least convenient moment; Lex turns away.

I nod. "And whatever these ladies want."

She turns back towards me. "You guys sure are generous with the drinks."

"What can I say? We're gentlemen."

"Is that so?"

Her question makes me question if what I've just said is actually true. If I actually want it to be true. The way she's rolling the cocktail stick between her fingers, raising it to her mouth again and sucking the final two olives free, is making me think that I'm not any kind of gentleman.

She swallows. "Cat got your tongue?"

I shake my head. "Just thinking that a gentleman would let you carry on with your evening."

"You give up easily. You and your little friend."

"He can't help it."

"Being little or a pussy?"

I laugh. "Take your pick."

"Aren't you supposed to stick up for him?"

"He pissed me off."

"Why?"

"It's his talent."

The barman places fresh drinks in front of Lex and Shiv, followed by my three beers.

"And what's your talent, aside from smouldering looks and buying drinks?"

"That's for you to find out."

She holds my gaze for a second, before she offers a smile. "Smooth."

I smile back as she drops her gaze. She turns back to her friend, who has been sat patiently throughout our exchange.

"Enjoy your evening," I say to her back. She doesn't turn back to me, but instead reaches out for her drink and raises it in thanks.

I grab the beers and head back to the table. I notice that Dean has moved round to sit next to Seth and I can only imagine the fun and games they've been having whilst watching.

"You just lost me ten bucks," Seth grumbles.

"Huh?"

"Did you even ask for her number?"

"Why would I do that?"

He looks at me incredulously. "Isn't that the end game?"

"Who asks for numbers?"

Dean laughs. "I taught you well."

"You taught me shit," I hit back. "She's not interested."

"Whatever. Even I could tell she's in to you. The olive thing was a dead give away." I roll my eyes as Seth sticks his finger in his mouth and draws it back out slowly.

"She was far more interested in talking about you," I smirk. "What did she say... Oh, that's right. She called you little. And a pussy."

Seth's initial grin fades away. "I'm not little!"

"She was quite adamant you were."

"I'll show her fucking little," he mutters.

"I hear it's a criminal offence to whip your dick out in public," Dean chimes in.

"Dick jokes, original." Seth scowls. "How'd you turn this round on me? And hey man," he nudges Dean. "I thought you were on my side."

"Sides? What is this, fifth grade? Anyway," Dean turns to me. "Did you at least get a name?"

"Lex."

"Lex?" he drawls. "And the friend?"

"Shiv."

"What kinda bullshit name is that?"

"It's short for Siobhan, actually."

We all turn and see Lex standing there, arms folded. Silence awkwardly envelopes us. Even Dean seems surprisingly speechless, for a second anyway.

"Can we help you, sweetheart?"

Her eyes narrow. "I was just passing and I thought if you were going to talk about us, you might as well get our names right."

"Sure thing, Lex." Dean smirks.

"Alexia," she corrects him.

"And I guess if you're going to talk about us-"

"Who says we are?" She counters.

"Well, just in case. I'm Dean and I believe you've already met Seth and Roman."

"Good to know. Just in case..." she nods, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She turns on her heel and heads towards the restroom. I can't help but watch her go, watching her calves flex, wondering what they would feel like in my hands.

* * *

The bar is rammed now, the after-work crowd merging with the party crowd. I push past a group of guys gearing up for the night ahead and settle against the bar. The staff are over-run, struggling to keep up with who's next and they can barely hear the orders over the loud music. Dean and Seth are deep in conversation with a couple of girls who decided they were worth their time of day, leaving me to get the next round.

Alexia barely acknowledged us as she made her way back to Siobhan from the restroom. I blamed Dean entirely, although I don't think I really helped in any way. With my back to the bar, it was hard to see what they were doing without making it completely obvious, but Seth kept reassuring me that they were still there. Not that I let on that I cared.

But there's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. Something that intrigues me. Her hard exterior may be off-putting to some, but I want to dig deeper. Everything that came out of her mouth seemed well-calculated. She was aware of her body, had positioned herself in a way that made her feel confident and the thing with the olives... Well, I hate to admit it, but Seth did have a point.

"Hey, it's the big one." Alexia smirks up at me. She takes a sip of her drink, her eyes dancing over my face. "Your buddy is a charmer."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

She pouts. "I was being sarcastic."

I bend my head down, feeling her eyes on me as I lean close, my mouth inches from her ear. "So was I."

I pull back and see she's biting her goddamn lip, her eyes lowered and... Is that a faint blush creeping up her neck? But the shield is soon back down as she straightens and takes a long mouthful of drink.

"So are you third-wheeling?" she nods back to the booth. I turn and watch as Seth slides his arm around his new friend.

"Looks like it. What about your friend?"

"She's bailed."

"She left you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scowls and I want to laugh. Her crinkled forehead is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever seen. "I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't."

"You implied."

"You're reading between the lines. I said nothing of the sort."

She opens her mouth to reply, when someone knocks into her and she stumbles forward, her drink slopping over the glass and onto my shirt. She visibly bristles and starts to turn, surely about to off-load at the guy behind her.

"Hey, asshole - " she starts. But the guy's eyes are on me, not her.

"I'm so sorry," he gabbles in my direction. "It was an accident, I promise!" He backs away and disappears into the crowd.

Alexia turns to face me. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That was all you."

She knocks back the rest of her drink and places the empty glass on the bar.

"Sorry about your shirt," she gestures at my chest.

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me get you another."

She shakes her head. "No, I'll get these."

"No, it's - "

"I insist," she says firmly. Who am I to argue?

I watch as she leans forward, pushing her elbows into her sides. I smirk as I realise what she's doing. She gives me a sideways look and grins.

Despite her best efforts, it's a while before we get served. And in that time, more people push against us, until my chest is pressing against her shoulder. I expect a questioning look, but she's distracted by the cocktail menu. I cast my eyes down and then instantly look away. As she squeezes her arms tightly into her body, her top has shifted lower than before and the result is the perfect view of the roundness of her breasts, the lacy cups of her bra peeking out at me and the dark, narrow valley between them. I swallow hard, closing my eyes and exhale slowly.

She shifts next to me as the barman approaches, leaning further forward to order. My eyes automatically shift to her ass and this time, I'm almost willing myself to get caught. Her top is tucked in but straining at her angle, revealing the hook, eye and zip fastening. I catch myself thinking how I'd undress her and take another deep breath.

"You done?"

Busted.

She hands me my drink and clinks her glass against it. She takes a sip and then her lips turn upwards into a grin.

"Well, c'mon, fair is fair."

I give her a quizzical look and she rolls her eyes. Raising a hand, she twirls her finger in the air. I shake my head.

"No, this here is a two-way street. You check out my ass, I check out yours."

I decide not to point out that I got a pretty good glimpse of her breasts too. I awkwardly shift around to face the bar and watch as she leans back, scooping her hair off her face as she does.

"Not bad," she chuckles and I turn back to face her.

"I'll take as a compliment."

"Well, it was."

"So you're an ass kinda girl."

She shakes her head. "Just felt the need for some equality."

"In that case, yours isn't too bad either."

She laughs. "Thanks, I guess."

As she takes another sip, I wonder how many she's had. She feels looser, more open, less snappy than before. I'm torn between which side of her I like. Her confident exchange earlier this evening with me and then with Dean had me hooked. The way she held my gaze and dared me to look away was something that I wanted more of. But now, as she bobs her head to the music and shifts ever so slightly closer to me, I can sense her guard is down and if I play it right, it'll stay that way. But it feels like I'm walking a tightrope, one mistake away from making her throw her drink in my face.

"So," she nudges me softly to get my attention. "What do you do?"

"TV." I decide to keep it vague.

"What, like an actor?"

"You could say that."

She narrows her eyes. "Hang on. You're... Fuck!"

"What?"

A look of recognition comes over her face. "No... My. Oh my god, this is so fucking embarrassing."

"What is?"

She covers her face with her free hand.

"I didn't put two and two together," she mumbles.

"Alexia..."

"I know exactly what you do."

"You do?"

She peeks between her fingers. "My baby brother. He watches and I didn't recognise you because the one time I saw you on TV, your faces were all covered."

I can't help but laugh. "The skull masks?"

"Yeah..." she pauses. "Oh fuck, I didn't even figure it out when you told me your names. Like how many guys are you gonna meet called Roman?!" She buries her face back in her hand.

I reach out and slowly tug at her fingers, pulling them away from her flushed face. She carries on:

"I mean, he's even got that weird hair going on. Like he ran out of bleach half-way through."

I make a mental note to pass that one back to Seth.

"And you're all built like fucking brick shit houses. And that's why that guy earlier..."

She won't meet my eye.

"And I was being a fucking smartass to you all. Christ." Her eyes widen. "And I checked out your ass!"

"Alexia," I curl my hand around hers and give it a small squeeze. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

"I... I don't know."

"Forget it. Just pretend I'm a normal guy you met in a bar, that bought you a drink and you quite rightly put him and his friends in their place."

"But..."

"And then your friend ditched you and we started talking and we had a laugh and this didn't happen."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just as embarrassed as I am?"

"Because I am."

That draws a small smile from her lips. She wriggles her hand in mine and I reluctantly let it go. She runs it through her hair and pushes her shoulders back for a second and then deflates.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Forget it," she almost whines. "I'm just going to keep replaying it in my mind. It'll be one of those humiliating moments that will creep up on me for the rest of my life."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Seth will feel the same way after the whole 'little friend' incident."

She laughs and then groans. "You're making it worse!"

"Sorry..."

She gulps a mouthful of drink and it seems to pacify her for a moment before she shivers and groans again. "I sucked fucking olives off a cocktail stick!"

I laugh. "That was a pretty epic moment."

Her cheeks redden and her hand comes up to slap my chest lightly. "Don't be mean. C'mon, Seth had just been a jerk to us and you... Well, I thought it would be funny to wind him up through you."

I mock-pout. "Now, I'm afraid that really wasn't fair."

Her eyes widen for a second and then she scowls. "You're really twisting the knife."

I lean forward, deciding to take a chance. I curl my arm behind her to grip the bar, trapping her between me and the wooden frame. Her eyes lock with mine as I exhale slowly, watching as she swallows hard.

"Maybe I can give you something else to remember instead."

Her bottom lip disappears into her mouth for a second, before she slowly releases it from her teeth, red and plump.

"What are you suggesting?" she breathes.

"Well..." I let the word hang in the air and her lips twitch.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

I raise an eyebrow and she mimics me back. And then:

"You said you were a gentleman."

"And?"

"A gentleman would surely take a girl out for dinner first."

I nod slowly. "That's true." I pull back. "So let's go to dinner."

"Now?" she blinks.

"Why not?"

Her eyes narrow. "I'm not going back to your hotel."

"I didn't ask you to come back to my hotel. I asked you to dinner."

"And then what?"

I shrug. "We order food, we eat, we talk."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

* * *

Outside the summer air has cooled a notch. Alexia slips her blazer back on, as I glance around trying to work out where next.

"Where's good?" I ask.

"There's a 24 hour burrito place. Or a diner."

"You choose."

"Would you judge me if I told you I had a craving for pancakes?"

"Diner it is then. Lead the way."

She points behind me and I turn to let her pass. I stick my hands in my pockets as she fiddles with her purse.

"Are you only here for one night?" she asks after a moment.

"Three. We arrived today, show tomorrow and then I'm sticking around for another 24 hours on my own."

"Why?"

"Day off."

"You don't go home?"

"Sometimes. But it's only 24 hours."

"Sounds lonely."

I shrug. "You get used to it. Plus, those two idiots are okay company."

She walks closer to me and I feel her fingers brush against my wrist. Without looking at her, I close my hand around hers and pull her against me. Her heels scrape on the pavement as she falters for a second.

"You never told me what you do," I prompt.

"Oh, I'm a total star in my own right."

"Yeah?" I glance down at her.

"Yup. I make mince-meat out of the copier machine on a daily basis. And the printer takes a good beating too." I chuckle and she catches my eye. "I work in marketing. It's a tough business, y'know."

"I don't doubt it."

"You should see me unleash on email."

"Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on one."

"It'd floor you."

"Hey, I'm not arguing!" I laugh.

We're approach the diner and I hold open the door. She gives me a smile of thanks as she brushes past. The waitress gestures to sit wherever and I follow Alexia to a booth at the back of the room. As we settle in, she's already perusing the menu, picking out what she wants and then leaning back against the leather seat.

The waitress appears and Alexia quickly reels off her order of pancakes, with butter and syrup and a side of bacon.

"And a chocolate milkshake."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here, I'll gave the same."

The waitress nods and disappears.

"So, do you take all the girls out for late night pancakes?" She twists a strand of hair around her finger.

"I reckon you're the first."

"Bet you got a girl in every city, right?"

I shake my head. "Not me. Dean, on the other hand..."

She tips her head to the side. "Yeah... I can see that. But you, c'mon..."

"What about me?"

She stares at me. " Are you serious? I bet that there's thousands of girls who'd kill to be where I'm sat right now."

I shrug. "Maybe. But you're the one sat here."

"True."

The waitress brings over two chocolate milkshakes and places them in the middle of the table. Alexia slides one towards her and takes a long sip with the straw.

"Y'know, I love a martini. But that hits the spot."

I take a sip of mine and nod. "That's pretty good."

She opens her mouth, but is interrupted by the sound of her phone. "Sorry..." she pulls her phone from her purse.

"Hi Shiv... No, I'm not home. I'm having pancakes." She grins at me. "Yes, with him... I think you missed your chance... Well, if you hadn't bailed... I gotta go... Yes, fine... You too." She hangs up.

"Sorry about that," Alexia says, making a point to turn her phone on silent before putting it back in her purse.

"She wanted in on the pancakes too?" I ask, knowing full well that's not what was being discussed.

"Huh? Oh, no." She pauses. "She's pissed she missed her chance with your little friend."

"I can assure you, he'll be far more pissed off when I tell him that word for word."

"You guys are so mean to each other."

"Hey, you haven't heard what they say about me."

She sticks out her bottom lip. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it yourself."

"I give as good as I get."

"Is that so?" she holds my gaze steadily as she twirls the straw around the glass. "I think I'm going to hold you to that."

The waitress re-appears with two plates stacked with golden pancakes and bacon. She places them in front of us and then goes back to the bar to pick up the butter and syrup. Alexia has already started to arrange her food, fanning out the pancakes and evenly distributing the bacon across her plate. She reaches for the butter and spreads a little on each pancake before applying a liberal helping of syrup.

As she places the jug back on the table, she uses her finger to catch the drop of syrup on the lip. I watch, almost holding my breath, as she raises the finger to her mouth and absent-mindedly sucks it dry.

I turn my attention to my own plate and with less fanfare, set about applying butter and syrup to my own stack.

"This is so good," she murmurs across the table.

I glance up and see that she's already devoured half a pancake. I smile to myself as I take my first bite. A girl with an appetite is a girl I can get along with. She picks up a slice of bacon with her fingers and chews on it thoughtfully, gazing somewhere just passed my head. A comfortable silence envelopes us as we work our way through the food.

"Y'know, I do some pretty good pancakes too," I say as she starts on her second, working round her plate methodically.

"Yeah? You'll have to show me sometime," she pauses. "How about waffles?"

"Superb."

"It's a date," she reaches for her milkshake and raises it. I do the same and clink against hers.

She reaches for the syrup once more and douses her remaining two slices of bacon and lone pancake.

"Easy," I smirk.

"What? I got a sweet tooth." She lifts a forkful of pancake, the syrup dripping to her mouth. As she drags the fork from her mouth, a drop of syrup lands on her lip and I wonder how long it'll take for her to notice. It sits there, teasing me as she chews and then swallows.

"Hey, you got something," I murmur. She looks at me questioningly and without thinking I reach out with my thumb.

She sits still as my thumb makes contact with her lip. The flesh is soft, but sticky with sweetness, as I wipe the drop away. Her eyes are locked with mine as I pull away. Her hands hang limply just above her plate as I press my thumb to my own lips and lick it clean.

I clear my throat and she blinks. I grin childishly. "That was for earlier."

She shakes her head. "So cruel."

"I'm not being a good gentleman am I?"

"I would say you're a bit out of practice." She swirls another piece of pancake in syrup, this time taking care to lick her lips, the tip of her tongue making me inwardly groan.

I place my knife and fork together and push my plate away.

"You not going to finish?" she looks shocked. "Thought you big guys stocked up at every opportunity."

"You can have it if you want..." I push the plate towards her, but she shakes her head.

"I might have an appetite, but I'm not a glutton."

What I don't tell her is that I'm desperate to get this meal over with. I want to get rid of the table between us. I want to pull her against me outside this diner and finally kiss her. I want to wrap my arms around her and feel her curves with my hands. I want to beg her to let me see her again. I want to beg her to come back to the hotel with me. I want to beg her to keep me company on Sunday. I want to beg her to give me a chance.

Apparently my motives aren't as well hidden as I thought.

"You want to get out of here?" she asks, taking a final mouthful.

I nod.

"I... Usually..."

I hold my hands up. "Whatever you want. I respect that."

"Where are you staying?"

* * *

What should have been a ten minute walk has turned into almost half an hour. I only have myself to blame. That and Alexia's lips.

As we left the diner, her hand slid into mine and she turned in front of me. Reaching up, she ran a finger along my hairline, as I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her close. Her lips were sweet and sticky, her tongue a mixture of chocolate and vodka. I breathed her in, her perfume knocking me senseless as she moaned softly against my mouth and I gripped her harder, anchoring her to me.

She tugged my arm around her shoulders as we begun to walk, her head resting against my shoulder. But I couldn't help myself. She giggled into my mouth the first few times. By the time we passed the bar, she was hissing as I tugged on her bottom lip. We got sidetracked a block from the hotel as she pulled me against her, her back against a shop grill as I weaved my fingers through her hair and crashed my mouth into hers.

We almost fall over in the revolving hotel door and I have to make several gestures of apology to the receptionist as we wait for the elevator. The countdown is slow and as we wait, Alexia leans against me, both her hands wrapped around one of mine. Her head lolls against my shoulder and I wonder if all this time standing here will make her change her mind. If she does, I'm fully prepared to back off and let her go. But a huge part of me, is silently begging her not to.

She might think that I'm getting some in every city, but she couldn't be further from the truth. A few kisses here and there, but I haven't shared my bed with anyone in a few months. And whilst part of me misses waking up next to a warm body, I'd rather it be the same person every day, than someone different, whose name will blur into a dozen others.

But I'm getting ahead of myself and as the elevator door pings open, I decide to take this for what it is. For the moment at least. Alexia's hand doesn't leave mine as we travel up twenty floors and I'm doing my utmost to remain a gentleman for the foreseeable future. Or at least until we get inside my hotel room.

I tug her down the hallway and pause outside my room, releasing her hand to pull out my wallet and retrieve the keycard. She leans against the wall, watching me, her mouth slightly open, begging to be kissed again. As the key slides home and I push open the door, I wrap my free hand around her wrist and pull her into the room.

She stumbles inside and I let go of her wrist to grab her waist instead, holding her to me to stop her falling. Her ass rests against my crotch and my dick stirs. I kick the door shut with my foot and reach behind to twist the lock.

Alexia's hand trails up my arm tentatively, her eyes flickering between my eyes and mouth. Her fingers run along the collar of my shirt, before digging into the back of my neck and pulling me down to her level. Her mouth crashes against mine and my hands slide over her shoulders, pushing away her purse and blazer in one go. She kicks both out of the way as we edge backwards towards the bed. I run my hands over her back, kneading the silk material and slowly pulling it loose from her skirt. She moans as my fingers touch bare skin and I follow her spine up and down until she breaks free from my mouth and reaches down to tug her vest over her head.

As the vest rustles to the floor, I grab her hands, pulling her arms high over her head before taking a step back to take her in. Her cheeks are flushed a faint pink and her lips are red and bruised from our endless moving make-out session. Her breasts rise and fall with every shaky breath she takes and with her hands above her head, they strain against her bra. I move in again and kiss her softly, once, twice, before I let my mouth trail south. I inch my way around her neck, testing each spot with a gentle nip and lick until finally, she squirms against me.

"There?"

"Mmm," is her only response as I plant an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just below her right ear. I graze my teeth against it and she moans, her hands straining against mine.

I let go, trailing my fingers down the length of her arms before sliding them through her hair, pushing it away from her face as I raise my mouth to hers once again. Her hands settle on my shoulders at first and then slide under my arms, down my back to where she starts to tug at my shirt. Not wanting to break away from her mouth, I start to unbutton my shirt for her. She cottons on quick and soon her fingers are fighting mine as we blindly un-do buttons. As soon as she can slide her hands across my chest, she's pushing the shirt back off my shoulders and for a second it hangs awkwardly around my elbows as I struggle with the last button.

"Fuck this," I mumble into her mouth, gripping the bottom of my shirt with both hands and ripping it open. The button pops off and bounces against her stomach, but she doesn't seem to notice as she pushes the shirt sleeves past my wrists.

She pulls away from my mouth, biting her own lip as I groan at the loss of contact. I open my eyes to see her reaching out to trace the lines of my tattoo and I shiver as her nails scrape against my skin. She curls her hand over my arm, her fingers running up and down making me flex involuntarily.

"Holy crap," Alexia whispers and my ego swells. She catches my eye and then digs her nails in again and I groan, my hands seeking out her waist to pull her back to me. But she takes a step back towards the bed, her hand still on my arm, pulling me with her. Her fingers make their way further down, brushing over my elbow and then dancing over my forearm until she reaches my wrist. Pulling my hand to her face, she holds my gaze as she presses her mouth to my skin.

Her tongue flicks over my pulse point and I start to crack. She turns my palm towards her mouth and presses open-mouthed kisses from the base to the tip of my middle finger.

"Enough," I manage to rasp out.

"What's the rush?" her voice is low.

"Turn around."

She keeps her eyes on me as she twists around and I sweep her hair to one side. Her head drops forward as I kiss down the nape of her neck. I ghost my hands over her arms, curling my fingers around hers as I nuzzle at her shoulder, catching her bra strap with my teeth and pulling it from her shoulder. I kiss over her back to the other side and do the same, feeling her fingers tighten around mine.

I slowly lower myself to my knees, my mouth now level with the clasp of her bra.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she groans above me as I graze my teeth over her hot skin and then grip the clasp and pull it free.

She lets go of my hands to let the bra drop to the floor and she starts to twist back to face me, but I grip her hips and keep her still. I'm nowhere near done. I trail a finger down her spine and then slide it inside the waistband of her skirt to un-hook the clasp.

"If you do that with your teeth..."

I grin at her back and lean forward. The zip handle is small but I still manage to get a good grip as I tug it south.

The material is tight against her thighs and she gives a little shake as I pull the skirt down, making her panty-clad ass bounce in front of my eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," I groan, cupping each cheek with my hands and squeezing. She hisses above me.

"Maybe I wanted you to."

I slide my hands down the back of her legs, helping her to step out from her skirt. As she places her feet on the floor, she slides them free from her shoes.

"No, keep them on," I grip her ankles.

"My feet hurt," she says as she twists free from my grip and kicks the shoes away. I look up to meet her eyes as she turns to face me. I press my lips together in mock-pout and she laughs. "That look will get you nowhere."

I lean forward and press my mouth against her hip bone.

"That on the other hand..."

I guide her down to sit on the bed, pushing her legs apart so I can sit between them. Her hands run down the side of my face, round my neck. She twists her fingers into the hairband, gently tugging it loose. As she runs her fingers through my hair, I push her back so she lies down. She starts to edge back, pulling me with her, but I grip her hips and pull her forward, so her ass is hanging off the edge of the bed.

Rising slightly, I lean forward to kiss her stomach, noting every little flinch and squirm, every gasp and hiss. Sliding my fingers inside the waistband of her panties, I pull them down, my mouth following. Her hand twists around my hair and I growl at the feeling.

I lift her legs up to slide her panties free and then slowly open them until she groans. I take in the small strip of hair, the tip of her clit, the moist lips. I kiss along her inner thigh, breathing in her scent as I get closer to her core. Her hand in my hair tightens as I breathe against her, my nose resting against the strip of hair, the tip of my tongue grazing her clit.

The sounds that slip from her mouth go straight to my dick. I rub one finger against her opening, feeling the wetness slide against my skin. It slips in easily and she sucks in a breath. I push in and out of her slowly, steadily, my tongue never leaving her clit.

"More," she whimpers. With one finger still inside her, I push the other in alongside it, feeling her grip them tightly. I twist my hand and she cusses loudly.

Her thighs are starting to shake and her hips jerk awkwardly as I use my other hand to move the skin back to get more access to her clit. Pressing my tongue flat against it, she lets out a low moan. My fingers slip from her grasp and I move my mouth south, eager to taste her.

"Ro..." she lets out as I run my tongue over her opening and drink her in. My wet fingers brush over her clit and this time, her hips buck high, forcing her centre against my mouth. Not that I'm complaining, I'd happily do this all day.

She twists on the bed and I have to move my hands to grip her waist to hold her firm, determined to bring her off with my tongue. I move back to her clit and tug it with my lips before flicking my tongue over it again and again until she howls.

Her chest rises and falls as I crawl over her, grazing my fingers over her nipples, gently pinching them, before lowering my mouth to wet them. When I reach her face, I stroke the hair away from her sticky forehead and pause.

"What?" she murmurs, her eyes are half-closed, her lips raw from biting.

"Nothing."

She doesn't ask again, but instead slides her hands between us to grip at my belt buckle. The leather slaps against denim as she tugs it free and then her hands her slipping past the waistband. I place an arm on either side of her head, bracing myself as she pops open the fly and starts to rid me of the constraints. It's only when the cool air hits my ass that I realise she's wasted no time in pulling down my boxers too.

I pull back and stand, kicking off my boots and then my pants. She lies there, her eyes hungrily roving over my body, before she pushes herself upright.

"You're not the only one who gives as good as they get," she grins, her hand circling my dick. She grips it firmly and starts to slowly fist the length. Her thumb brushes over the tip and I moan wantonly.

She slides closer, her hand never leaving me and I feel her legs curl around mine as she presses her lips against the tip, pre-cum coating her lips. She pulls back and I watch in fascination as she runs her tongue over them. She looks up at me and grins. Reaching up, she taps my chin and I realise my mouth is hanging open. My mouth is like sandpaper as she trails her hand back down over my chest and then grips my hip as she flicks her tongue of the head of my dick before guiding it inside her mouth. Her tongue presses flat against the underside as she moves back and forward, her hand covering the rest, squeezing hard. I will myself to close my eyes, not to stare, but I can't help it and it's pushing me so close to edge.

I reach down to grip her shoulders, but she shrugs my hands off, my dick disappearing further and further into her mouth. It's all I can do to loosely cup the back of her head as I hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck... Lex."

I grip her shoulders again, this time ignoring her protests. I groan as my dick slides from her warm mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that," she murmurs, sliding back on the bed.

"Why?" I mumble against her stomach as I crawl over her.

She hooks her leg over my waist and rocks against me. I roll onto my back and she hovers over me. She dips lower and the tip of my dick brushes against her wetness. My eyes squeeze shut and then I open them with a start.

"I have... in the bathroom," I gasp as she sinks lower again. I grip her hips and hold her up. "No."

She meets my eyes and something flickers. "I'm on the pill..." she offers. I shake my head and she nods slowly. "Okay."

I make to move her off, but she brushes my hands away and crawls away to reach over the side of the bed. I watch as she opens her purse and pulls out a foil square. She tosses at me and it lands on my chest. I don't need telling twice and I tear it open with my teeth and roll it over my dick as she swings her leg over my torso.

"Like I was saying..." she murmurs, as she lowers slowly lowers herself down. She runs a hand over my thigh and I get the hint. Drawing my knees up, I slide further into her and her head rolls back. At the hilt, she takes a shaky breath and I rub my hands slowly over her hips, waiting until she opens her eyes and gives me a small smile.

She rests her palms on my stomach as she rocks forwards and backwards. My hands squeeze her hips, but she flashes me a look that tells me to leave well alone, so I just hold them loosely, feeling her move on top of me. I groan as she switches her rhythm, her hips rolling back, her ass pressing down against my balls, her back rubbing my thighs as she tips her head.

It's a fucking wonder to watch as she rides firmly at a pace she sets and changes as she wishes. I run one hand over her stomach and then higher, my thumb grazing one nipple, the rest of my hand squeezing her breast as she bites her lip. She pauses for a second and then I'm groaning, on the verge of begging her as she starts to rotate her hips. Her hands press harder against my abs as she rises and falls at the same time. Her mouth opens and a hiss escapes as she switches up again and I can feel her gripping my length tightly as her hips roll.

"Lex..." I growl and she giggles, the sensation vibrating around my dick.

"Told you that you'd regret it," she chews her lip as she circles her hips again.

"Come here," I cup the back of her neck and try to pull her forward. I need to feel her mouth on mine again.

"You want it..." she groans, her eyes flickering shut as she twists around me again. "Come and get it..."

She squeals as I lift her off me and flip her onto her back. I loom over her, guiding my dick back inside her and pushing home. Her back arches and I take the opportunity to wrap my arms around her and pull her upright. She slams against my chest and my mouth is on her skin, desperately working up to her mouth as I lift her up and down. I growl against her lips and she whimpers in my arms.

"Do that again."

"Do what...?" I mumble into her mouth as I feel my balls tightening.

"Growl..."

"Why?" I groan.

She doesn't answer, but she doesn't have to. I'm slipping into her more easily, her juices leaking out of her and I can feel she's close. Her upper body is limp against mine, her breathing raspy. I scrape my hand down her back to her ass, gripping it hard as I slam into her again and again.

"Please..." she whispers against my neck.

I tug at her earlobe with my teeth and then growl her name over and over again. She squeezes around me, her shout muffled against my shoulder. I reach down with my other hand, gripping her other ass cheek as I empty my load.

It's a good thirty seconds before either of us move. She's curled against me, her arms locked around my neck, her hair sticking to my chest. I ease her off my dick and then slide my arms overs hers, pulling her free from me so I can lower her back to the bed. Her skin glistens with sweat and I reach out to brush the hair from her face. Her eyes flicker open as I do and she smiles up at me.

I lean down and kiss her softly before rolling away and heading to the bathroom. Chucking the condom in the bin, I fill two glasses with water and head back into the bedroom. I pause at the door, watching Alexia. She's sat on the edge of bed, phone in hand.

"Here," I call. She turns and I walk forward to hand her the glass.

She takes a big gulp and then sets the glass down on the bedside table. She slips her phone back in her purse and then reaches for her underwear. "I should go."

"What?"

She looks up at me. "It's late."

"And?"

She slides her panties back up and stands. "You didn't strike me as the cuddling type."

"You have got me all wrong, you know that?" I set down my glass and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. She sticks to me and I don't ever want to let her go. "These arms were built for cuddling."

"I thought you said you didn't have a girl in every city."

"I don't."

She's quiet for a second. "It'll take more than pancakes."

"Waffles it is."

**Fin.**


End file.
